Memento Mori
by Tarot Princess
Summary: A quest for love, for freedom, and for the eternity, for to die is to lose everything. That is what I am do doing, for that is what I believe. SasuNaru


**Memento Mori**

_Summary: A quest for love, for freedom, and for the eternity, for to die is to lose everything. That is what I am do doing, for that is what I believe. _

_Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and this had tragedy, my poor sense of humor, lotsa yaoi, rape, a bit of bondage, and nyah. Don't complain if you read it-I warned you._

_Oh wow. This idea popped into my head, and I think I'll continue it. Expect an update sometime soon!_

_-TP_

-Chapter 1-Evil Start-

"Hmm…I love it when you wear this shirt. It shows everything…soo wellll…" His hand passed lower, caressing my face and neck as it dropped.

"I will fucking shoot you if you touch anything."

"Oh? But they're so hard~"

I clenched my teeth-if only I'd done the damn laundry so I didn't have to wear this shit! It's not my fault I don't have much in terms of girls clothes in the first place, especially since I only become one for a week of every month. One fucking week of misery. Gah. "Don't touch them asshole. Untie me."

"But Naruto~you're so fuckable right now!"

"I'm also on my period you ass, so unless you want a pregnant boyfriend that'll force you to marry him, don't do zip to me! Untie me, damnit!"

"…no."

"Sasuke!"

His hand slipped into my shirt, fondling the supple breasts that came with this overly sexy body. It's been like this since my fifteenth birthday, when the family's apparent "curse" was activated. Only then did I figure out why my mom went away for one week of every month-she turned into a guy! However, I get stuck with one week of sexiness in a woman's form, although I defiantly think I'm way more fuckable as guy. Apparently, Sasuke will do either gender, as long as he's doing me. Kinda nice, because it means he's loyal. But it might also be because the damn bastard is constantly horny and ready to fuck anything.

"I don't care if you get pregnant, Naruto. All the more excuse to marry you, ne~"

"You bastard! Release me!"

"Um…no."

He slid his other hand up my shirt, pulling it over my head and resting it around my neck. Shoulda worn a bra, really. Then this wouldn't be as easy for him, maybe. Hopefully. Hell, next time I'll just get outa town, 'cuz I defiantly won't get pregnant-too damn lucky.

As my shirt went away, the breasts I so hated jiggled teasingly, and Sasuke licked his lips as he went down on them, squeezing and pulling them. I couldn't help moaning; the bondage play, the special treatment, and the sensitivity of my female body were overwhelming. If I were in my male body, I'd have already had orgasm.

"You fucking devil!"

"Heh."

He trailed down my stomach, licking those sensitive places that were enjoyable, even as a male. He pushed down my shorts and the boy short underwear I loved, playing with me, but teasingly avoiding my lady parts.

"Gah!"

"Oh? Naruto, do you…want something?"

"Damnit Sasuke! Don't tie me up and tease me, you ass!"

"Beg for it, Naruto. Beg for me to fuck you."

I blushed, avoiding his face. I hated it, hated it so damn much; but Sasuke was irresistible. While looking away and trying to stop my cheeks from heating, however, he stole my lips, and we came together in a passionate French kiss. His tongue eagerly invaded my mouth, pushing any chance of dominance I had out. I moaned into the kiss, opening my mouth wider for his greedy exploration. Our tongues waltzed with one another, and his hands wandered down my body, finally touching my greedily wet clit.

"Ungh…fuck me, Sasuke!"

His mouth grinned against mine, and he kissed down my jaw line. His lips traveled along my neck until they reached a spot near my jugular; then opened to reveal two shiny, pointed teeth that bit down with force, piercing skin.

I screamed as blood dripped from my neck, and Sasuke just grinned, taking my distraction as chance enough to begin thrusting in and out of me. I shrieked, fighting for sanity as he pleasured me; almost enough to forget the blood dripping around his neck. We came to a climax together, and my head dropped down, energy gone from my body. I would've fallen to the floor if my arms hadn't been restrained, tied to the ceiling.

As I fought the closing of my eyes, the pain continued to spread from my neck through the rest of my body. This feeling wasn't knew-I was losing blood, somehow quicker than I could logically figure. I knew I'd pass out soon. Then, before I lost conscious, I witnessed the man in front of me, who I thought was Sasuke, shift into another similar-looking person, but with longer hair and blood red eyes. I felt like I recognized him, almost.

"Itachi?"

Cool air gusted over my eyelids, teasing them with the cold. They flickered open to view clear blue sky-looks like autumn. But, last I'd known, it was the middle of winter. Heck, I'd gone to ring in the New Year just yesterday!

I felt around me, finding wood panels underneath me, several layers of quilts heaped atop me. My arms seemed to find strength stored in them, somehow, and I pushed myself to sit up. The kimono that wrapped around my bosom moved easily, so I knew it was clean.

Wait.

Why do I still have breasts?

…fuck…

"You awake, Naruto? Tsunade was right after all! He's up! Hey, Gaara, Kankuro, Sleeping Beauty has woken from her slumber!"

"Temari?"

"Yeah! You remember me, huh? What's the last thing that you remember, Naruto?"

"…Being tied up and raped by Itachi. At least, I think it was Itachi?"

"Hope it was Itachi, 'cuz if it wasn't we'd have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?"

Temari gave me a hard stare that somehow felt pitiful.

"Naruto…Itachi…he turned you over."

"Turned me over?"

"Yeah."

"To what?"

"…a vampire."

No way. A vampire? Sure, he bit me on the neck and I remember losing blood, but there's no way that turned me into a vampire. Besides…

"Wait, why the hell am I still a girl?"

Temari blinked, trying to avoid snickering. "You stay in whatever state you were turned in. Since Itachi bit you while you were a girl, you're staying one."

"…well, fuck."

"Well said."

I'm a vampire. I'm a girl. Vampires are immortal. I'm not gonna become a boy while I'm a vampire. So, that means…

"I'm gonna be a girl for the rest of my life?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, but at least you ain't the only one!"

"Only guy stuck as a female vampire? Seriously?"

"I meant, at least you aren't the only vampire. We've kept you asleep per Sasuke's wishes until he could get himself turned into a vampire. Heck, when we get to camp, he should be awake and about to go into bloodlust…speaking of bloodlust, you might want to drink this."

"Drink what?"

"Here."

She fumbled around in an ice cooler, pulling out a bag filled with red liquid, marked with an AB on the side. Blood.

"You're fucking with me. I can't drink blood!"

"Yes you can. And unless you want to feel shitty until we get to camp while I answer every question you have, you're gonna drink that and deal with your bloodlust until we get to camp. Once we're there, you and Sasuke can feed off each other, fuck, and reunite."  
>"Crap!"<p>

"What?"

"I cheated on Sasuke!"

"He knows."

"Fuck damn…what the hell?"  
>"He gets it, Naruto. We all know Itachi disguised himself as you so that he could turn you. Gaara's a vampire too, ya' know. After you got turned and Sasuke got Tsunade to freeze you, lotsa us have become vamps as well. I'm getting turned along with Shika back at camp, and then I'll be one too. Kankuro is being too baby, though."<p>

"But…I don't want to be a vampire! Especially a girl one!"

"…you don't get a choice, buddy. We can't turn you back."

"Then kill me!"

"Why?"

"So I can go to heaven or something!"

"…you think a vampire is gonna go to heaven?"

My eyes widened as her words filled me. I can't die. I'm immortal. And Sasuke is too.

"How long will it be until we get to camp, or whatever?"

"Gaara, how long?"

"Four hours, give or take. Why?"

"No reason. Got that, Naruto? Get your questions out of the way now, 'cuz I guarantee you and Sasuke are gonna fuck as soon as we arrive."

Looking to the sky, I sighed. "I think I'll have enough time to figure it out."

Temari shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She climbed up to sit with her brothers in the horse-drawn cart. I let my head fall back to look at the sky and all it's blue vastness.

"Ah, Temari? Question-why isn't the sun burning me?"

She turned back with a big grin on her face. "Don't believe everything you've heard about vampires, Naruto. The books of back then are nothing near the truth. The reality is that vampires…well…you'll have a lot to learn."

"I don't have to sleep in a coffin, do I?"

"Hah! Funny."

"Do I?"

"No."

"Where do vampires sleep, then?"

"They can't sleep."

"Why? Wasn't I asleep?"

"You were frozen. Besides their initial turning, vampires are stuck in a state of awakeness. A "sleeping" vampire is the same thing as being dead."

"So to sleep…"

"…would be to die."

"Then what's with Gaara?"

Temari turned to him, and her eyes widened for about five seconds before I watched a vial of mercury plunge through her heart.

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
